


Mellohigh

by AstridEquinox



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [7]
Category: DreamWasTaken - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT I DIDN'T WRITE IT ALL JOKINGLY I WROTE IT SERIOUSLY, BUT THIS IS WHAT I DID, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, DREAM STEALLS MELLOHI AND USES IT AS A COCKRING, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC, SO YOU BEST ENJOY, Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), and i hate myself for it, but i hope you all enjoy, it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox
Summary: Why does Dream want the discs so badly? He wants to fuck himself with them.—Yeah, so this is quite obviously crack treated seriously so if you do not want to read this then please skip thank you very much. :)OKAY NOW FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT CHOSE TO STAY ENJOY THIS ROLLERCOASTER OF A RIDE.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Mellohigh

**Author's Note:**

> If you did not already read the tags, THIS IS A CRACKFIC. It was written like a real work (in some way it is) but the topic is completely ridiculous. I hope that this gives you shits and giggles. :)
> 
> If you do not like reading crack, this is not the fic for you. If you are okay with crack but are not okay with it being grammatically incorrect, this IS the fic for you! To those that are ready to traverse down this slippery slope, I wish you the best of luck. I'll see you on the other side, comrade.

“Dream, you can’t be serious!” George groaned, taking a look at his boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed. “ _This_ is why you wanted the discs?”

Dream opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud moan. He had his hand around his cock, moving it up and down to gain stimulation, but he would not be climaxing anytime soon. One of Tommy’s discs, Mellohi, was wrapped around the base of his length. Dream had cut a larger hole through the middle of it so that it would fit, but even then it was a bit tight. George knew that his boyfriend was desperate to gain the discs — he had thought that Dream was power-hungry for the longest time — but he certainly didn’t expect him to be using them for pleasure!

“I can’t believe you,” the former king rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the doorframe. He walked up to the blond, placing both of his hands on his thighs. He waited until Dream made eye contact, then spoke once more. “What did you do with the other one?”

“S-Sapnap,” Dream grit out, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. His mask and clothes had been discarded long ago, so when George had walked in on him it had been a nice surprise. “Wanted to save it for you, but he needed to wank before you came… wanted it to be extra good.”

George clicked his tongue, eyes flicking back down to look at the disc. Aside from the middle, it was still as intact as ever, making sure that Dream was not able to cum. He could see how red the other man’s balls were, body wanting release but being denied. His eyes then flicked back up, gazing at those honey-colored orbs that he had fallen in love with.

“You’re pathetic,” he snapped, spreading his legs as he straddled Dream. He was sitting on top of the other now, arms wrapped around his neck. “You took that from a kid, Dream, a _kid_! What are you going to say when he asks for those back?”

Dream moaned at George’s words, seemingly getting off on being degraded. He bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction, but George pushed them down with his hands. “He— he doesn’t need to know,” the blond grit out, pressing his face into the crook of George’s neck. “Nobody does. I can give them f-fake—”

“This is dishonorable to them,” George interrupted him, making sure that Dream could not move. “It’s dishonorable to war— dishonorable to _me_! You don’t fuck yourself on the items that you captured, especially those that define power!”

The blond shook his head, pulling it back from George. He gazed at those heterochromatic eyes, one a chocolate brown and the other a sapphire blue. “P-power is subjective,” he admitted, watching as the brunet’s eyebrows raised. “It can be bestowed upon new discs, or I can simply replace them. T-Tommy will never know!”

“He might never know,” George rumbled, moving his lips so that they were brushing against Dream’s ear, “but I will. You and I will both know how much of a slut you are, how desperate you were to have something to play with. How does it feel, Dreamie? Does it feel good? It must feel good to have power, to fuck yourself on the only thing that can be used against you.”

George reveled in the desperate sound that Dream made, smirking as he watched his jaw slacken. “George, Georgie,” he chanted, moving both of his hands up to grip tightly at his shirt, “need you. Need you to fuck me, George, please!”

The brunet laughed at Dream’s words, moving one of his hands off of his hips. He kept the other down, allowing all his body weight to be held up with that one arm. He then moved the other that he took away to rest on his cheek, gently sliding his thumb over Dream’s wet lips. “So fucking slutty…” he muttered, fingers tightly hooking on the underside of his jaw. “You pretend to be so strong, Dreamie, but look at you now. Look at how much you want me, how you’re just _begging_ for me to touch you. You can’t keep yourself straight when we were fighting in the middle of a fucking war, so why would you be able to do so now?”

Dream’s whole body flushed as he recalled the memory, the time in which he had a boner in the middle of the first war against L’Manberg. George had noticed this and dragged Dream off somewhere, giving him a quick blowjob to satiate him while the rest of their team fought. Nobody had noticed that the blond was gone — the encounter had been very quick — but it certainly felt like much longer at the time. George seemed to notice how Dream’s neck and shoulders were turning pink, licking his lips.

“Can’t even handle me talking to you now, huh? Whore,” George mumbled, placing both of his hands on Dream’s chest. He pushed the blond down, making sure that he was pinned against the mattress of the bed. Dream stared up at him with wide eyes, cock twitching against his stomach. George sneered.

“Georgie, when—” Dream began, but was cut off when a slender finger was pressed against his lips. 

“Nuh-uh! You gotta keep quiet for me, Dreamie,” George teased. “The Community House isn’t exactly hidden away.”

Dream wanted to protest, but he knew that George was right. As much as he enjoyed the possibility of getting caught, he didn’t want it to happen. He and George had discussed boundaries many times before, and while the threat was okay, the action of being humiliated was not appealing to either of them.

George kept his hips pressed down against Dream’s, squeezing them with his thighs to make sure that they were not able to move. Dream propped himself up on his elbows as he watched the other, noting how George gingerly took off his goggles before thinking about removing the rest of his clothes. Once his prized glasses were set down gently on the nightstand, the brunet began to put on a show that he knew Dream would love.

The shirt came off first, no hesitation present as the smaller boy yanked it off. He then began to fumble with the buckle of his belt, fingers moving deftly and skillfully across his body. Dream felt his mouth go dry at the slight muscle that George had; he certainly didn’t have a six-pack, but he wasn’t a stick. Manhunts and other training exercises had made George a lot stronger than people thought. After the belt was gone, George teased Dream with the waistband of his pants, snapping it across his hips once or twice before eventually pulling them down. 

Before Dream knew it, George was completely naked. His shoes and socks were gone along with his boxers, and he looked breathtaking. “Georgie…” he breathed, at a loss for words. “You… you’re absolutely…”

“Stunning? I know,” George teased, moving his position so that he was on all fours. He kept his hands down on the mattress of the bed, allowing his tongue to flick out and lick over the tip of Dream’s length. Dream whined at the contact but didn’t move this time, curling his nails into the sheets of the bed. He got a noise of praise from George, soon followed by heat surrounding his skin. 

Dream always loved George’s lips. Feeling them against his own was perfect, whether it be a surprise in the middle of work, during a date somewhere new around the surrounding land, or as something quick to calm him down in high-stress situations. George in his entirety was a being that he felt blessed to be around — a boy that he presumed would outshine Aphrodite — and he didn’t know how he got so lucky. Even in moments like these, where he had a disc around his dick, he knew that he could trust George to keep him safe.

However, while Dream enjoyed the blowjob that George gave to him, it was also painful as fuck. He had already been edging himself with his makeshift cockring for about an hour before George had caught him, and now he was being put through even more stimulation. Had Dream been without the restriction he was sure that he would have already climaxed, but unfortunately for him, that was not the case. Dream supposed that he had gotten himself into this mess, but it was still beginning to get unbearable. He didn’t know how he had been able to go so long without pulling off the ring and climaxing, but he had. He must have some sort of magic.

George eventually took Dream all the way down his throat, repeating this process a few more times. Dream had been lost in his thoughts so he hadn’t been tuned into what George was doing, but his body certainly had been. Dream groaned from the pain, wishing that he could just climax into George’s mouth like he wanted to. He bit his lip and instead directed the pain elsewhere, tangling a hand in his own hair to pull on it.

The smaller brunet pulled off of Dream, eyes lidded as he took in the sight of him. “You look so feeble,” he purred, word choice causing Dream to let out another whine. “Perhaps a better adjective would be pitiful. You can’t do anything. I’m going to take you like this.”

George then moved three fingers up to his mouth, pushing them past his lips. He let his tongue loll out and made a show of slicking them up, watching Dream’s eyes glaze over and his dick twitch yet again. George giggled a bit at his reaction, moving his hand under himself to prepare for what was to come.

The first finger pressed in, causing Dream to arch his back. He panted at the feeling of the intrusion, that skinny digit pumping in and out of him. George began to curl his fingers upward when he got the second finger in, then eventually the third. The process only took around two minutes, rendering Dream a moaning mess under the gaze of his boyfriend. George didn’t dom very often, but when he did it was something that Dream was never able to forget.

The fingers left him when George was done, causing the blond to whimper again. George shook his head and curled a hand around the base of Dream’s cock, pumping it up and down as punishment. Dream felt another mix of pain and pleasure jolt through him, lips parting to release a loud cry. George’s eyes widened as he saw this, moving his hand away to press harshly against his mouth. The noise was muffled and Dream realized his mistake, hanging his head as he refused to look up at George.

“I told you to be quiet,” George hissed, eyes flicking about nervously. “But you just couldn’t listen, could you? That disc really made you desperate.”

“Georgie,” Dream whimpered, looking back up at him through glassy eyes. He was slightly blurry from the growing tears, but he tried his best to maintain eye contact. “I’m sorry! Have mercy, please.”

George hummed in thought, making sure that nobody was around. Once he determined that they were safe he bent his head back down, softly kissing him to shut him up. Their lips were pressed against each other for around a minute before George pulled back, panting softly as he gazed down at Dream.

“You are forgiven, but you cannot make any more noises for the rest of this session,” he warned, spitting into his hand before curling it around his length. “I am going to fuck you and you are going to stay quiet like a good little slut. I do not want to be caught because of your shenanigans. Am I understood?”

Dream was about to open his mouth in response but quickly closed it. George quirked an eyebrow but smiled when he realized that Dream was not going to talk. 

“Good boy,” he grinned, pushing the head of himself into the other. Dream’s breath hitched at the feeling of George, pushing into him at a slow yet steady pace. George had never been the biggest but he made up for that with girth, it always being a stretch to take him in after a while. Dream was not new to being fucked with George’s cock, but it certainly felt new every time that they did it.

George was about halfway in now, stopping to give Dream a moment to adjust. Dream was letting off soft pants, gazing up at George with those wide, green eyes. George chuckled and gently caressed his cheek, keeping one hand there while the other curled around his cock. Dream almost yelped at the feeling but forced himself to stay quiet.

“You still need punishment for being loud,” George explained, pumping Dream up and down. “You cannot cum with this around you, you and I both know that. You will have to take what I give you until I eventually climax. _Then_ you may have your turn.”

Dream nodded as he felt George push into him some more, groaning softly from the feeling. He knew that George told him not to make any noises, but he figured that if he was quiet enough then he would be able to. George bit his lip in response to the small noise and flicked his thumb teasingly over the head of Dream’s cock, a small warning to not try that sort of thing again.

Dream was obedient this time, staying perfectly quiet save for the harsh breaths he was releasing. George seemed to be happy with this response, getting himself in all the way. Dream really wanted to moan, to whine, to show George that he was happy with _any_ form of stimulation, but he knew that he couldn’t. The most that he could do was curl his fingers into the sheets of the bed, releasing those heavy breaths that sounded like he had just run a marathon. He supposed that George would understand what they meant.

When George started to rock into Dream, he wasn’t sure that he would last. He knew that he physically could not cum, but God did it feel like he was almost there. George’s pace was not the fastest, but his hand coupled with it caused Dream to grind his teeth together, tears slipping down his cheeks. George was not fazed by the display — if anything, it encouraged him — and continued to fuck into him like before. He knew how Dream must be wanting everything to stop yet continue at the same time, but he kept the pace he had first instated.

Had Dream been given permission, he would have begged for George. He would have opened his mouth and pleaded for the other to fuck him senseless, picking up his speed until he would inevitably be ruined, but that was obviously not an option. If Dream were to speak up he would be punished, and he certainly didn’t want that. He was already being punished from the stimulation around his cock — yes, he had been edging himself before, but he could at least take it off whenever he wanted — and he did not want that punishment to get worse.

Dream managed to wipe some of the tears out of his eyes, gazing up at the brunet with a worried gaze. George simply smirked at him and slowed his thrusts, all while moving his hand faster around the blond’s length.

Dream was in for a long night.

* * *

It had been about three rounds of fucking for Dream, and George still hadn’t cum. He knew that the pain had to be getting to the brunet as well, but he also knew that George was better at handling it. He was not the one who had edged himself for some time before inevitably getting his brains fucked out by his boyfriend. He was not going through pain when he first started the session with Dream.

Dream knew that George had to speed up soon, though. While the two of them had their nights where they had a slow climax after softer sex, now was not one of those times. Now was a time where George needed to fuck into something tight to climax, moving at a rough and unrelenting pace. It appeared that George understood this as well as Dream did since he began to rock his hips into him like he was a simple fleshlight.

Dream wasn’t sure if he would be able to talk after this. He had spent so much of his energy trying to hold back his voice, and he was not sure that it was working at the moment. He was very vocal with a lot of people, George being one of them, so this was entirely new. The way that his cock strained around the disc certainly didn’t help either.

Nonetheless, George fucked into Dream. In, out, in, out. It was a constant pace, a silent mantra that reminded the blond who he belonged to. He could be the leader of the land around him, but George would always be the king. George would reign supreme over him no matter where they were because he was _George_. George would never show anyone else this side of him, not the side that Dream knew, and Dream felt happy with that. He could accept that this George was only for him, and as a result, he could accept the pain that he was being put through.

Finally, _finally_ , George came inside of Dream, letting his head fall back as he did in a loud moan. Dream laughed at the noise, bringing one of his hands up from under George to tangle in his hair. “So much for staying quiet, huh?” He teased, but George gazed at him with an unamused frown gracing his lips.

“You still haven’t cum,” he observed, eyes flicking down to look at the disc around Dream. Dream paled when he realized this, knowing that George would not take that comment lightly. While Dream could not do anything that George didn’t tell him to do, George could do whatever he wanted.

Dream had broken not one, but two rules. He had spoken out of line and had made fun of George. He supposed that he had broken three with the motion of touching him without permission, but that one had not been specified before. He knew that he was in for a treat when George figured out what to do with him.

“You won’t be cumming tonight,” George stated, much to Dream’s dismay.

“What!?” He gasped, eyes wide. “What do you mean I won’t be cumming tonight? George, you _promised_ —”

“I didn’t promise you _anything_ of the like,” George interrupted him, folding his arms. “I said that you would cum only after I came. Luckily for you, Dreamie, I _did_ cum, but I never specified how long after I did that you would. You could be held off for another day, a week, or a _month_ for all I care! It would still be after I came inside of you.”

Dream whined when he realized this, causing George to laugh in response.

“You thought you had me, huh?” He grinned, amused at the idea. “Unfortunately for you, you don’t. Here’s what you are going to do.”

Dream watched as George gently touched the head of his dick, barely grazing the pad of his finger against it. His cock throbbed, aching with need, but he tried to hold himself back. He didn’t need to be punished more than he was already going to be.

“You are going to keep this disc on your cock for a week. I don’t care if you have things to do, you will stay here or you will find a way to go out with it. You will bathe with it on and clean it if things get messy. What’s more, you will not cum this week at _all_.”

Dream bit his tongue at George’s words, eyes wide. He knew that George could be cruel, but he did not think that he would be _this_ cruel! George had seemed so appalled with the idea of him using the discs for his own needs before, but he was playing into his persona quite well at the current time. 

“I will come to you when I need you,” George continued, gently playing with Dream’s sandy-colored locks. “And you will please me. If you ever need to stop at any time, don’t be afraid to use the color system. I do not want to hurt you. Okay?”

Dream nodded at his words. He wanted to let George know that he understood, his heart melting at the last few statements. He knew that George never wanted to hurt him, that was one of the reasons why he loved him so much. George meant the world to him. George _was_ the world. He was the sun, the moon, and everything beneath it. George was perfect.

With those final words, George stood up, leaving Dream to his own devices. He cast one last glance over at Dream, holding his communicator up as he pointed to it. “If you ever need to contact me, text me or call me with one of these,” he grinned, letting his hand rest on the door of the house. “Okay?”

Dream smiled, waving at George to let him go. He collapsed back onto the bed just as he heard the brunet leave the house, though his footsteps did not continue. Dream did not think much of him sticking around, chalking it up to George wanting to make sure that he was okay. He realized why George had stayed when he heard a familiar tune, though, one that seemed to be one of Tommy’s favorites.

Mellohi.

George’s copy.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> This was something very different than what I usually write. I am almost done with my current multi-chaptered fic, but I took a break to write this monstrosity of a fic. I mean, I hope that it is well written at least! The premises for the story is obviously something that is not canon and totally ridiculous, though.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed this oneshot! If you want to see more, check out my previous fics in this series. My multi-chaptered fic is also in it (lmao I have nowhere else to put it) so it would mean the world to me if you would read that as well! The main ship is also DreamNotFound, but it is a lot angstier. This crackfic was more about getting the laughs and also that fluff that we all so desperately crave. <3
> 
> Also, please consider joining my personal Discord server! It is fairly new, so there are almost no members right now, but we are looking to create a nice little community! The link is [here](https://discord.gg/3WxPJSVfEQ). Come join Astrid's Universe!
> 
> Now it is time for my regular outro! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and stay safe! COVID is still at large!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Astrid :D


End file.
